doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP18: Mill (TNT: Evilution)
MAP18: Mill is the eighteenth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed mostly by Dario Casali with one quarter of the level designed by Ty Halderman. It uses the music track "Infinite" by Tom Mustaine. Walkthrough From the starting room, open the east door, kill the Shotgunners/Zombiemen, Demons and Spectres, and head all the way to the end of the hall. Turn to your right to see a huge (but harmless) lava "lake" with 2 access "stairs", one west and one east. This place is full of other Shotgunners, Arachnotrons, Pain Elementals and Lost Souls, along with a confined "house"-like structure and a tall pillar where the blue keycard rests. Kill all monsters here, then climb up the eastern "stairs", dispose of the Zombieman and hit the switch. This will open the doors of the "house", which will close and lock once you've entered. Inside, flip the switch to lower a teleporter atop a tall column on the southwest corner of the "house". Meanwhile, an Arch-Vile will spawn from the green marble demonic square on the floor. Kill him, wait until the teleporter lowers completely and step onto it. You'll be warped to the tall pillar outside, allowing to grab the blue keycard. Now go to the door west from the starting room, walk across two sets of stairs and you'll arrive in a room with two locked security doors (one north and one west), a cage protecting the red keycard and a door which requires the blue keycard. Do not open this yet; instead, destroy every Revenant and Baron of Hell that exist in the room, then proceed to open the north security door. Kill the Arch-Vile behind it, flip the switch behind him, then turn right and flip another switch. This will not only lower the cage which guards the red keycard, but also open the west security door, containing a dual switch and another Baron. Kill him and hit the dual switch to open the inner door beyond the blue door (watch out for possible zombies that may come into action after the door was open). Now enter the blue door, turn at the corridor, past the lift (ride it up to access a green-tiled hall overlooking the room where you got the red keycard), and you'll be greeted with 2 distinct rooms: the bigger contains four small cages, an Arachnotron, Shotgunners, exploding barrels and a lift (whose barred door is locked by now) to the blue upper floor; the smaller has a half-erected bridge over a toxic moat and an inaccessible switch on its southern wall. Work up the bigger room first, kill every enemy found (but try to spare the barrels, because you may need them right after), go to the other side of the room and hit the switch on the lump above you. This will activate the rest of the bridge over the lava on the smaller room, but will also bring up Revenants into the cages. Destroy them all (it's easier if the barrels can be shot to explode near them), go to the smaller room, kill the Mancubus and hit the switch. This will unlock the barred door of the lift. Now proceed to the door south of the starting room. Open the "wall" that requires the red keycard, reach the harmless toxic moat across from it and hit the blue skull switch. This will cause the six "pillars" of the room to lower momentarily, allowing you to ride them up to reach six different rooms full of ammo, Imps, Chaingunners, Shotgunners and Zombiemen. Hitting this skull switch will also open up some smaller sections of the previous hallway, containing more Chaingunners. One of these smaller sections has another switch, flip it to re-open the red "door". After you are done with killing and picking up the ammo, ride the east "pillar" to access the upper floor. Ahead, there's a small round-like room with the yellow keycard atop a 4-layer "mosaic" spiral-like structure and a big square room whose inner side has 4 blocked central switches. The outer sides of the room are blocked by massive concrete barricades, so you'll have to walk through the inner side to cross from one side to the other. To unlock the 4 central switches, you must activate other 4 switches present on the outer sides of the room - the northeast and southeast ones are atop 3 lifts protected by a pair of Barons of Hell each; the southwest lift has the switch directly northeast of it, at ground-level; to activate the west one, go to it, stand directly onto it (it's lowered to the ground) and shoot the northeast lion-faced column (if you shoot the southeast one you will open a small nearby south cache full of Chaingunners, a backpack and some ammunitions), causing the platform to rise and allow you to activate the switch atop. Now return to the inner side of the square room and press all 4 central switches (each one deactivates a layer of the mosaic spiral, from the outermost to the innermost, in this order: north, east, west and south, the last one contains the key itself). Return to the yellow keycard and get it. On a side note, the northwest corner of the outer side of the square room contains that blue lift which takes you to that room with the four cages and exploding barrels. Go to the door requiring the yellow keycard and open it. This is the final room of the map. Each "half" of this room contains 2 white teleporters and some air ducts, all which spawn several zombies, Lost Souls and Cacodemons. Shoot the northern panel at the west "half" of the room to provoke the enemies into attacking you, then finish them off. After this, hit the switch that was hidden behind the southern panel at the east "half" of the room, doing this will spawn a Cyberdemon (if you are playing with skill level Hurt Me Plenty or higher) and a big horde of Hell Knights. Lower the white "lift" on the center basis of the room to access an above-ground cache containing plenty of ammo and a window which overlooks the Cyberdemon - this "lift" also allows a faster cross between both halves of the room. Approach the window (but keep out of blast radios of rockets) and the monsters will try to fire at you from the window. But their fire never reaches you as it hits the edge of the window. Thus you can provoke monster infighting between the Hell Knights and the Cyberdemon. You can easily kill the weakened Cyberdemon with shotgun through the window if the Hell Knights haven't kill him already. After you destroy the Cyberdemon and its horde, grab any leftover objects (such as a soul Sphere, armor and a secret partial invisibility) and step onto the exit teleporter. Secrets Official # From the starting room of the level, go through the east door and turn right, and open the part of the left wall with a different texture. You'll reach the ledge southwest of the lava lake. At the end of the ledge you will find a teleporter leading to a cage at the starting room of the level, which contains a rocket launcher. # Inside the secret #1, find on the western wall a part with a different texture, open it and go through the hallway to get an Invulnerability Sphere. # In the blue rectangular part of the map with 4 switches in the center, go to the northeast lift, go up and open a differently textured wall (halfway to the silver wall protecting the yellow key) and go through the hallway, jump down and get a soul sphere. # Behind the blue door, after you raise a bridge above the brown slime leading to a switch on southern wall, jump down to the brown slime on the eastern side and go through a false wall to get a megasphere. # After you turn the switch next to the yellow door, a chamber at the end of the rails will be opened and two round alcoves on both sides of the rails. Go to the eastern one end open the back wall. You will find an invisibility sphere at the top of the stairs. Non-official # At the initial room, open the east door, turn left, ride the lift up, turn right and grab the computer area map from the alcove at your left just before the yellow door. # In the same hallway you access official secret #1 (see above), there's at your right a small room containing a teleporter which takes you to one of the cages from the initial room, which contains a Super shotgun. # At the last room of the map, you can lower the white section of the basis wall like a lift, it rides up to a secret cache full of ammo. This can come in handy when facing the Cyberdemon and its horde of Hell Knights. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map18.png|The lava "lake" which has the tall pillar housing the blue keycard. Image:Evilution-map18-end.png|Final room. Beware the Cyberdemon! Bugs: #There are more than 21 lost souls on the level, therefore the pain elementals in the blue key area may not attack. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP18 demos from the Compet-N database Mill (TNT: Evilution) Category:Dario Casali levels Category:Ty Halderman levels